1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tailgate of a car, and more particularly to a tailgate of a car which can be opened up and closed down.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a tailgate assembly 19, a bumper 1, and a lamp 3 may be mounted at the rear end of a van-type vehicle. Typically, the tailgate assembly 19 is piviotably openable and closeable about a hinge point as is illustrated in FIG. 2.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, a body panel 11 is coupled to a tailgate inner panel 13, which is again coupled at an upper side thereof to a tailgate outer panel 15. The tailgate outer panel 15 is combined at an upper exterior side thereof with a lid 17 and is coupled at a rear exterior side thereof to a tailgate 19.
The tailgate outer panel 15 is coupled at a tip end thereof to a seal member 21 for sealing when the tailgate 19 is closed. The tailgate 19 is combined at a middle section thereof with a hinge bracket 23 and a hinge axle 25 for hinging the tailgate 19. The tailgate 19 is mounted with a support plate 27 arranged at the lid 17 and a glass plate 29 coupled via bolts to the support plate 27. The glass plate 29 adheres at an upper inner surface thereof to the seal member 21 when closed.
When lifting glass plate 29, the tailgate is lifted along an imaginary line indicated in FIG. 2 about the hinge axle 25 coupled to the hinge bracket.
However, there is a problem in the tailgate of the conventional van-type vehicle thus constructed in that the support plate 27 is mounted with the hinge bracket 23 while hinge bracket 23 is coupled to the hinge axle, such that structure thereof is complicated, and many parts are involved therein to make it difficult to assemble and the overall outlook uncomely.